Drama Begins
Season 2 Episode 3: Drama Begins In the morning Duane became friends with Cody and Kane. Since the kids who are new to the school like, Duane, Alex and others don't have a skinny class (A class they attend for an half an hour before their actually classes start). they can sit in the computer lab and play on the computers. In math, Duane is doing his work and helping out Jacklyn. Brian who is behind Duane don't like the fact the Duane is talking to his friend, So Brian starts kicking Duane's desk, Duane is growing quite annoyed. Now the teacher is teaching, (Duane's desk is in the vary front) Brian uses his foot and pushes Duane's desk all the way out. The teacher told him to stop. Duane is not going to let him get away with this without doing something... so he thinks of a plan that his will execute tomorrow. The next day, Duane meets Daniel, Eric and Nick. Nick is this chubby black kid who loves anime. Daniel and Erica don't seem to like Duane. Duane rememebers Eric saying he hunts ducks and that already a red flag to not be friend with Eric, and Daniel is friends with eric so Duane dont want anything to do with Daniel just by association. In ELA, Declan is the little white kid who was moaning in the line the other day. He is being a class clown always saying weird stuff. Duane is sitting with this scene girl, Brittany Phillips. She has blonde hair with dark dark, in a emo style. She is super cool. They are talking witht his kid Christian Downey. After being in a group for a assigment. The next day in Math class, Duane has had enough with Brian kick and oushing his desk out, so everyday the teacher, Ms. Scholz makes everyone pass down their homework. good thing Brian sits right behind Duane, brian pass his homework to Duane, along with everyone else's in his coloumn. When Duane saw no one was paying attention, Duane took Brian's homework paper and stuck it other his binder. and handed every else's homeowrk to the teacher. Duane notices that Brian copied his homeowrk from someone else and all the answers were right when going over it, so everyday, instead of throwing Brian pepers away, he would erese Brian's name and write Duane's name on it. Duane is loving this plan! until Ms. Scholz decides to put the desks in groups. Duane now sits with Alex Parks, Raquan, Ashely and Tatiana. The next day in math, while Ms. scholz was taking attendance, she said "Franklin Parks". And Alex said "here". Duane was confused, and asked Alex. He told Duane that Alex is really his middle but he likes to be called it. He didn't like Franklin. Duane, Alex, Raquan and Tatiana are talking. Raquan is talking about how he has a small penis, and he's gloating about that. Ashely and Tatiana are wondering why hes so proud of that. Ms. Scholz puts notes on the board, and she wants notes done, cornell style notes. Duane is having a terrible time seeing the board, so he's copying notes off of Alex's paper but he has terrible hand writing. Alex was really open minded enough to tell the table able that his mom woke him up out of bed when he had morning wood. He said it was so awkward. Ryan Jackson and Daryl are making fun of this kid tahiru. They had said something mean to him which made Duane laugh. Tahiru told Duane to shut up. Duane told him "well if something is funny… I'm going to laugh"